


The Story of a Blonde Young Man

by rumithe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angel and Devil, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Legolas knows that they'd be together despite either God's or Devil's call, not even death itself.
Relationships: Thranduil / Legolas Greenleaf - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Story of a Blonde Young Man

金发年轻人的故事在一个美好的春天开始。  
他住在常春的南方，在大陆上最美的地方，没有风雪，没有结冰的河流，没有枯萎的树木，没有冤屈的魂灵。  
金发年轻人的生活原本并不好，在美好降临之前，他曾去教堂祷告。  
他祈祷着，我神圣的主啊，请让我的生活同这美丽的春日一样重新盎然吧，以我对你的忠诚，给我宽恕，给我恩赐，赐给我来年最美好的绿叶。  
他的愿望在第二年实现了，金发年轻人那貌美的妻子生下了孩子，一切的好运结伴而来，他们不再担心温饱，不再担心孤独，那个金发的孩子叫做绿叶，他们的孩子七岁那年，他已经有了他父亲的眉眼；他们的孩子十岁的时候，他们最爱的女人在明媚的春日逝去。  
“父亲，”男孩的双眼通红，抱着他剩下的亲人，“我们的生活还将继续。”  
“天使将会眷顾我们。”金发年轻人已经不再是金发年轻人，他早已不再年轻，只是曾经的英气仍在，他知道他不会让死亡带走他们的快乐，“在我们的主的庇护下。”  
然而他的孩子从未理解神的旨意，他并不相信真正的神，可是他相信他的父亲，他没有对那信仰显出一丝的不尊重。  
“父亲，听说北边有雪花，什么时候带我去看好不好？”  
“你会被冻坏的呀。”  
“我不管，你会让我一直温暖的吧。”  
“有时候可不行。”  
“你别让我觉得你会离开我的。”  
“我永远不会离开你。”  
“不要骗我。”  
“你是上帝给我的宽恕与恩赐。”金发男人把尚未成年的孩子抱到床上，亲吻那与他体温相当的额头，他们的灵魂如此依靠着彼此，“我们永远不会分开，直到神让我们分开的那天。”  
叫绿叶的孩子逐渐长大，他们依然依靠着彼此，他想要当一名旅行家。  
“我一定要去北方，带着我的梦想，你知道吗？”  
晚饭时，他对着缄默的金发男人说。  
“你会和我一起去的，对吗？”  
金发男人露出温柔的笑容，“当然。”  
“你听起来一点热情都没有啊。”孩子敲了敲碗，起身绕到男人那边亲了他的头发，又扭头跑去，把桌上的狼藉留给他。  
金发男人觉得自己的记忆愈发混乱，他的绿叶已经十七岁了，不再是初春的新叶，他感到自己的衰老，即使他的面容不曾改变多少。  
他们最后的一次睡前谈话，实际上是一场激烈的争吵。  
孩子的青春期开始作祟，他逼迫着父亲在他和神之间做一个选择，以他某个不敢启齿的理由。  
年轻的孩子披着父亲的外衣冲出了门外。  
金发男人找了他一夜，最后在溪水旁找到了瑟瑟发抖的孩子。  
他没有生气，没有强拽着他回家。南方夜间的风带来的冷意并不强烈。  
“你不要这么生气，我会永远爱你，你我都清楚这一点。”  
“你不明白。”  
“我们会永远——”  
“我们会永远在一起吗？”绿叶回头望着他。  
“……直到——”  
“直到神让我们分开的那天？”  
“……”  
我爱你啊，孩子发出了一声自言自语似的叹息。  
金发男人最终前去抱住了他，抱住他那身心冰冷的灵魂。  
“我会一直让你温暖，我从不说谎。”  
孩子大胆地亲吻了他的父亲，他只是以为那是父亲对他的宽容。  
“神不会阻止我爱你。”金发男人在他耳边说道。  
你要和恶魔为伍了。  
他对自己说。  
他知道这世界上的绿叶很多，即使是在那没有太阳的北方也是一样。  
神是很多人的神，但他们是彼此的唯一。  
“去往北方吧，在某一个明亮的日子。”  
绿叶失去了自己的悲伤，他对被父亲接受的爱而感到快乐。  
他们不会辜负彼此。  
“我爱你。”绿叶在早晨吻醒金发男人的双眼。  
“我爱你。”金发男人抱着绿叶说出入睡前最后的话语。  
但他们并不自由。  
在某些孤独的夜晚，他们熄灭家里的所有灯，躲在被子的下面，金发男人无助年轻人的嘴，他们在黑暗里痛苦而解脱地做爱。  
“我爱你。”眼泪从年轻人蓝色的眼睛里流出来。  
“我爱你。”金发男人借着窥探的月光凝望着他的绿叶，“你会和这春天一样美丽。”  
“我们将一起去北方，那个时候，冬日也会一样的美丽。没人将发现我们，我们会永远在一起，为了彼此。”  
在北方的计划实行之前，他们的秘密被发现了。  
金发男人挡住了那些来势汹汹的诅咒与愤怒的人们，他结识的教父也不曾宽容他。  
“神会诅咒你们。”  
他无法挡住神的诅咒。  
他们在夜晚也无法摆脱那恶狠的咒骂。  
金发男人抱着他的孩子。  
“在世界上所有的美丽凋谢前，你会走遍这个世界。”  
“你会和我一起吗？”  
“我总会想办法。”  
“他们亵渎了神明！”  
绿叶在深夜的噩梦中惊醒，摸向床的另一侧，却没有爱人的身影。  
清晨的时候他才知晓，他的父亲为了保他周全，变成了那唯一的罪人。  
人们把金发男人推向行刑的十字架，绝望的绿叶想要前去，却不知什么而久久不能动弹，只能在衣装的掩盖下夹杂在人群中看着落魄的爱人的脖子上被人套上了绳索。  
他没有被安葬，在十字架的坟冢化为了白骨才被掩埋。在美丽的南方，在那河水不曾结冰，树木永远茂盛，花儿始终盛开的地方，没有金发男人的墓碑。

多年后，金发年轻人早已在北方定居，那是他的最后一站，他早已完成了自己的梦想，孤身一人。  
在北方没有人知道他痛苦的理由。  
他从来没想象过北国的风雪会如此冰冷，可是他仍然活着，孤独的灵魂在夜里颤抖。  
在他准备离开北方时，一场大雪阻挡了他。  
他觉得自己即将死了，冥冥中感到一双手托起了他沉重的脸。  
那一刻他怔住了，那身披黑衣的恶魔，竟如此得像他记忆里的人。  
“可怜的孩子啊，如此的雪夜，不曾想要到我的怀里温暖吗？”  
恶魔的笑意显得如此温柔。  
面布悲伤的年轻人的眼泪融化了疾飞而来的冰雪，他却不知道自己只是僵硬地想要去拉住那冰冷的属于魔鬼的手。  
“既然你这样说了，从虚无来的神圣，为什么不带走我的生命呢？”  
恶魔的笑容让冻伤的孩子有些陈年往事的错觉，他俯下身勾住了对方的下巴，那冷意直接窜到了胸腔。  
“这眼睛真美丽啊，世人都热爱着你的面貌吧，没有人会在意你的孤独。”  
金色的长发被魔鬼撩了起来，相似的身躯上多了那双巨大的翅膀替他遮挡起了严酷的冰雪。  
“你长着一张我熟悉的面孔。”  
“这虚伪的世上，有很多人像很多人。”  
黑色的翅翼让年轻人几乎喘不过气。  
“那么你是谁？”他问着，“这世上的美丽，终究都要凋谢的吧。”  
恶魔亲吻着他同样冰凉的皮肤，在那些被触碰过的纹路上，他感觉到失而复得的痛苦。  
“天使一样的人，同我做个交易吧。”  
年轻人只顾着看着那双异常熟悉的眼眸，忘却了冰雪和恶魔的声音。  
“现在的生命，为什么都爱走神了呢？”恶魔的双手把他拥住。  
“是你吗？”他问道，“告诉我真话吧。”  
“恶魔从来不曾讲实话。”回答并未让他失落，他感觉到自己被恶魔藏进了一个无法逃脱的角落，他看着他一步步逼近。  
“你有过生前吗？”他继续问道，“在很久很久以前，在那河水从不结冰的南方？”  
“那些人世间的红尘，通通忘却。”恶魔的眼中迸发出陌生的红光，可他却依然觉得那显得有一丝温柔，“唯有死亡是灵魂的归宿。”  
“回答我的问题吧，”他眼中的光渐渐暗淡下去，“回答我，我会同你做下交易，无论有什么代价。”  
“是什么问题，人间的美丽？”恶魔松开了他，风雪又一次向他侵袭，在飞舞的雪花中，恶魔的声音变得模糊，“恶魔从不回答第二个问题，可要想得清楚。”  
年轻人上前去想要像之前那样抓住他的手，可是捕获的只是一团冰冷的空气。  
“你会带我走吗？”他喊得很大声，是害怕那邪恶的存在无法听清。  
恶魔并没有像他想的那样怔住，迷幻的身体变得透明。  
“不是梦吧？”他焦急地喊到，“不是梦，对吧？回答我的问题！”  
恶魔向他冲过来，穿过他的身体，她感到一阵头晕目眩，跌倒进厚实的雪地，不知道哪里的疼痛让他无法动弹。  
在意识弥留之际，恶魔伏在他的身边，亲吻了他流泪的眼睛。  
“这是一个梦，”恶魔回答，“在绿叶生长的南方，不曾有过我的痕迹。”  
恶魔消失了，他昏沉地睡去，在第二日的清晨醒来，有夜莺在他的头顶飞过。  
金发年轻人的故事马上就要结束了，在次年北方的冬日，他依然独自一人离开踏上了回到家乡的路，他知道那里是他的伤心之地，但没有什么可以阻止他。  
没有人知道他是不是究竟遇到了恶魔，也没有知道他是不是和恶魔做过交易，而这又有什么不同呢？无论如何，他的路永远只通向那挂着绞刑犯的十字架。  
他在风雪中失踪了。  
可没有人在乎他，如恶魔说的那样，他的美丽最终隐匿在时间的孤独中。  
“美丽的人，即使再美丽，也会凋谢吧？”  
没有人知道他有没有回到南方的家乡，没有人知道他究竟经历了什么痛苦。  
“与我做一个交易吧，我会让你如愿以偿。”  
战火在有一天终究烧到了南方，年轻人的家乡也不复存在，但归人却从未归来。  
没有人会知道，在烧尽的十字架的废墟上，绿叶带来了新的生机，夜莺在那里歌唱。  
恶魔在夜晚降临，消失在清晨的光里。

-fin-


End file.
